Wellsite or oilfield tubing is commonly used with conventional service rigs to transmit fluid between the service rig and a wellbore or other location at the wellsite. The wellsite tubing typically extends several hundred or even several thousand feet in length, depending on the depth of the wellbore. As a result, the wellsite tubing necessarily includes a large number of sections that are repeatedly added or removed to vary the length of the tubing as needed. Due to varying lengths of the wellsite tubing and the inherent movement between the service rig and the wellsite, the ability to efficiently, reliably, and securely connect the sections of the tubing while also allowing flexibility in the connections is a desirable design consideration.
Wellsite tubing often includes multiple parallel conduits that provide multiple flow paths for the fluid flow. In some wellsite tubing, the parallel conduits are arranged side-by-side, while in other wellsite tubing, the parallel conduits are arranged with an inner conduit surrounded by an outer conduit. The arrangement of parallel conduits in the wellsite tubing creates additional operational challenges in connecting multiple sections of the tubing. In practice this is typically achieved by first assembling the outer conduit followed by inserting or running the inner conduit inside the assembled outer conduit. In addition to doubling the number of connections required to be made, this method limits or makes impossible the placement of devices at multiple points in the wellsite tubing. Therefore, the need exists for an improved apparatus that can efficiently, reliably, and securely connect sections of wellsite tubing having parallel conduits, and embodiments of the present invention provide a low-cost, reliable method for creating a multi-channel wellsite tubing.